The eldest Fowl
by NowASleepyDoe
Summary: Two toddler's and their new elder  ex-criminal mastermind  brother. How will the great Artemis Fowl II handle it?


_Big brother... _He thought. And then,

_Twins! _

"_Twins?" _

"Yes, Artemis,_ twins_, now will you pull yourself together? At the moment, I'm a little more concerned with how we're going to explain this to your parents, they know-"

"Yes, yes, old friend, I've already considered that... _twins_...!"

The worn bodyguard sighed and rubbed his temple with his free hand. Artemis hadn't acted quite right since he had mentioned the word 'twins' and, he supposed, that was natural. Well, natural for most people.

The fourteen year old genius had just been attacked by demons, nearly killed, entered the time stream twice and had acquired a hazel eye. And yet, this small piece of information had caught him utterly by surprise and his feelings were becoming a gooey mess as a side effect.

He was excited. But nervous.

The anticipation was eating him from the inside out. Would they like him, his new brothers? What would his parents do? Did they still even want him, now that they already had two replacements?

"_How did this happen?_" Artemis burst out, looking wide eyed at Butler, whose expression under his unfamiliar, bushy facial hair remained exasperated.

He peered through his jungle of hair at the tired, pale boy clutching the sides of the hard chair in which he sat. His jet black hair was scruffy, not neatly combed back as Butler fondly remembered, his expensive suit was ripped and dirtied, the black tie hanging untied and limp around the thin boy's neck. _This_ was the boy Butler had waited three whole years for and, although it had caught him off guard, he had not changed at all, with exception of his mismatching eyes.

Meanwhile, almost everything else had changed.

"Artemis- I'm sure you, of all people, know very well _how_ it happened. Must I really go into the 'birds and the bees' speech right now? It's more important that we get going."

At this, Butler stood and walked determinedly to a plain wooden door that had gone by unnoticed until now. Artemis promptly stood from his chair and scrambled after him.

"Yes, I know _how_- probably better than most- but- wait- where are we going?" Artemis said, freezing as he reached the end of his sentence and watching in bewilderment as his body guard threw open the door and disappeared through it.

Artemis didn't make any move to follow him, instead opting to stand where he was, gaping like a stunned tuna. From within the adjourning room Butler had vanished into, Artemis heard rustlings as Butler rummaged through the few possessions he had in the sea side shack.

"To the manor of course Artemis! I have to get you home, you know that. And besides, don't you _want_ to return?" Butler's voice boomed out from within the little room. Butler didn't really need to question Artemis, he had a vague idea of what might make Artemis hesitate already.

"Well... yes, I do." Artemis conceded, unsure why the prospect suddenly seemed so daunting. It was _his_ home, he had as much a right to be there as the twins did.

_I am a Fowl too,_ Artemis thought, mentally scolding himself for being childish.

_And now, I am the eldest. _

Artemis shook his head and sighed, soaking in the strange, alien notion.

_This one_, Artemis decided slowly, feeling the shock of such a revelation fizz through him, _is going to take awhile to get_ _used to._

The sound of a razor buzzing from Butler's room jerked Artemis out of his thoughts. He blinked confusedly. The continuous robotic humming carried on for a few seconds before stopping with a muted click.

"Butler," Artemis whined, "is now really the time to be shaving? I realize you have grown out your hair during my absence, but really..."

Artemis heard Butler chuckle.

"If I'm going to the manor, I don't want to scare little Myles and Beckett by looking like a bear."

"Myles and Beckett..." Artemis echoed, unsure of how he should react to hearing his brother's names for the first time.

Butler cleared his throat loudly, unwilling to allow the awkward silence they had elapsed into last too long. As if everything wasn't awkward enough already. Butler had awoken that morning to a usual dreary day; he hadn't expected Artemis to return so suddenly, in fact, he had begun losing hope months ago. Butler felt ashamed to admit it, even inside his head.

Artemis jumped, and looked up into a stoic faced, now shaven and wearing a pristine suit, Butler. He had to admit, it was nice to finally see Butler's face. The hair had been quite distracting.

Artemis chuckled, but it sounded somewhat hollow. After all, the whole laughing thing was still kind of new to the young mastermind.

Butler grinned. Such a smile from such a large mud man would have sent an army of pixies scurrying.

"I didn't even know I had suits in this shack. So, ready to go?" he said, checking the silver watch on his thick wrist.

Artemis felt himself gulp. He, _the great Artemis Fowl, _had gulped like a common sinner.

"Oh, I am in no rush, Butler. I find this shack rather pleasant... it is quite... quaint." Artemis said, his voice betraying his words. Butler's eyebrow created a perfect arch.

Artemis sighed in reluctant defeat.

"...Well, we shouldn't linger."

_Artemis felt his breath catch. _

_For once, he wasn't sure what to do. The prodigy racked his world renowned brain but still, nothing. Nothing that could help at that time, anyway. Trigonometry, Artemis was sure, has nothing to do with children._

_This didn't seem to faze the two small boys in front of him one bit. _

"_Beckett!" one of them said proudly as he pointed at himself with a chubby finger, grinning widely. The toddler's dirty blonde hair was scruffy and his clothes were stained so much it could be considered modern art. Artemis was having trouble believing he was related to little Beckett. _

_The other twin rolled his eyes. Artemis felt kinship almost immediately. It also helped that this twin seemed to be much cleaner. _

"_Myles," He said, straightening the expensive tie around his neck and looking pleased. _

_The two-year old's stared curiously,_ expectantly_, at their older brother. _

_Artemis was amazed. They had something Artemis didn't remember ever having – child-like innocence. Ironic as it may seem; Innocent Fowls. _

"_Yes... I'm pleased to meet you," Artemis said, trying his best to sound kind, _

"_My name is Artemis."_

_Myles cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows. _

"_Isn't that a girl name?" _


End file.
